Not what you think
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Troy comes home late for the fourth time in one week. Gabriella starts to get angry and thinks he's cheating. Why is he really coming home late? Troyella one shot.


"Troy where have you been? You said you would be home two hours ago?" Gabriella Bolton yelled at her husband of 5 years.

He sighed and sat down across from her at the kitchen table. "I'm said I'm sorry ok? I got caught up at work."

Gabriella wiped her eyes with her hand. "This is the fourth time this week. And every night you use the same excuse."

He sighed again and out his head in his hands. "It's not an excuse Gabs, it's the truth."

She nodded her head in a sarcastic manner. "Of course it is. Of course the school has you working this late!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Gabriella please? Why won't you believe me?" he asked as he stood up in front of her.

"Maybe it's because of the fact that you shouldn't be home this late. Troy you're not cheating are you?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her in shock. "Gabriella do you think I'd actually do that?" he asked, his voice rising towards the end.

"I don't know Troy. Would you?" she screamed as she leaned against the counter.

"Mommy? Daddy?" their 4 year old daughter, Kaycee, asked.

Their faces immediately softened when they saw her. "What is it sweetie?" Gabi asked as she kneeled down in front of her.

"Why are you yelling at daddy?" she asked and started crying. Gabriella glared up at Troy and hugged her daughter.

"No reason sweetie. Why don't I bring you back up to bed?" she asked as she picked Kaycee up.

Kaycee nodded her head. She squirmed out of Gabis' arms and ran over to Troy. He picked her up and hugged her. "Good night daddy."

"Good night princess." he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Gabriella took her from his arms and brought her up to her bed. Troy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Gabriella to return. She came back down stairs and threw a blanket and some pillows at Troy. "You can sleep down here tonight."

"Gabs please. You know I wouldn't hurt you purposely." he pleaded. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Troy watched sadly as Gabriella walked up the stairs and to her room. He heard the door close and sighed. He decided that he should set up his 'bed' for the night. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Gabi's door. She opened it up and glared at him. "What?"

"I need my pj's." he said quietly. She opened up the door wider and let him quickly grabbed some clothes. As he left the room, he turned and gave Gabriella a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy wake up!" Troy heard as someone opened up the blinds. He felt someone jumping on his and sitting on his stomach. "Daddy!" Kaycee laid down on her father and smiled as he opened his eyes.

Troy smiled and hugged his daughter. "Good morning bay girl."  
"Morning daddy. Mommy says breakfast in ready!" she kissed his cheek and climbed off of him.

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. "Daddy?!" she whined.

Troy chuckled and reluctantly stood up. He picked Kaycee up and started tickling her. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy." she said when he stopped.

"I love you too. Let's go eat breakfast."

Troy saw Gabi standing in the doorway smiling. He put Kaycee down and they watched her run into the kitchen happily. Troy stood in front of her. "Hey."

Gabriella shuffled her feet. "Hey." she looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Can we talk?" she whispered

"I'd like that." he took her hand and led her over to the couch. They both sat down.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said after an awkward silence. Troy looked up at her with a confused face. "I shouldn't have accused you of something like that. I know you wouldn't cheat." she started crying.

Troy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. "It's ok Gabs. But I have a confession to make." he said nervously.

Gabi looked up at him. "What?"

"I haven't really been working late." she looked at him with an angry face.

"So you have been cheating?" she yelled pushing him away from her.

"No, no, no. I've been planning a surprise for you. I didn't want to tell you- hence the fact it's a surprise." he grabbed his bag from the ground and started looking through it.

Meanwhile Gabi was starting to feel extremely guilty for accusing him of something so stupid. "Troy-I feel- I mean-OMG!" she studdered and started crying again.

He turned to him with a smile on his face. He handed her a little wrapped box. "Open it."

She took the box with shaky hands and opened it. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Troy. How did you get this?"

"I've been trying to find this all week. But I finally did. I can't believe East High still had a copy of it."

Gabi stared at the cover of the DVD case. It was the 'Twinkle Towne' video that they were in.

She looked at Troy and started crying tears of joy. "Troy I feel so guilty now." she looked him in the eye as she grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Gabi. I forgive you." he gave her hands a re-assuring squeeze.

"No. It's not ok. I shouldn't have said that."

"Ok so you shouldn't have said that, but I shouldn't have been sneaking around."

"No it's was a surprise. You're not suppose to tell me. I'm sorry Troy." she wrapped her arms around Troy and he hugged her back.

He pulled back and asked, "Are we ok?"

Gabriella giggled. "We're perfect." she gave him a soft kiss.

"What do you say we pop this sucker in?" he asked jokingly. Gabi giggled and nodded. He grabbed the DVD and placed it in the DVD player. Once it came on she cuddled up to him.  
Troy let Kaycee jump up on his lap. He kissed the top of her head as the first scene started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'Breaking Free' scene came on and Gabi squirmed excitedly in her seat. Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." Troy sang softly.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free." she joined him.

Kaycee watched her parents in awe. She didn't know that they could sing. She smiled when she realized they weren't fighting anymore.

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we...are." they finished in perfect harmony.

They smiled at each other and shared a somewhat passionate kiss. Kaycee 'ewww-ed' her parents and they pulled away chuckling. Troy wrapped his arms around Kaycee and pulled her close to him.

"I love you mommy, daddy!" she giggled and rested her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"I love you too princess." Troy whispered to her and kissed her head again.

"I love you Troy." Gabi whispered.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Well that was just a little one-shot I wrote a little while back. Wasn't very good but I thought I would post it anyway.**_


End file.
